


Good Behavior

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [34]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Lysithea has completed another day of chores. Catherine gives her her reward.
Relationships: Catherine/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Commissions [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ze_z_zi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/gifts).



> a ko-fi commission for Ze! thank you for having superior taste
> 
> year of the cow, baby :')

“Alright. It’s all done.”

Catherine looked up from the letter she’d been writing—Lysithea was a little offended by the look of shock on her face. “Everything?”

“Of course.”

“You helped clean up from supper, sorted out the new shipment of books, reviewed your lecture notes—”

“Everything,” Lysithea insisted. 

Catherine looked down at the letter she was drafting, then put her quill in its inkpot. Lysithea wanted to know who she was writing to (out of curiosity, not jealousy, of course), but couldn’t bring herself to ask. Catherine sat back in her chair, looked at her watch, then smiled. “And with quite a lot of time to spare. Shouldn’t have expected anything less from my favorite little genius. Maybe I should start making you do my chores, too...pulling weeds is kind of a pain.”

“I tend to prefer more intellectual tasks, but...whatever you want, I could probably get it done.”

“Gosh, don’t take me so seriously...you’ve got enough to worry about, I think.” Catherine said that, but she didn't really know the extent of Lysithea’s worries. Of course, Lysithea wouldn’t mention it, either; she was there, in the moment, with Catherine beaming proudly at her. “Ready for your reward for working so hard?”

“I am, but...a-a reward isn’t necessary,” Lysithea huffed. “Most of the things you tell me to do, I’d have done myself, anyways.”

Catherine frowned, standing from her chair. Lysithea got to see all of their height difference when she did that, and...as much as she hated being small compared to others, it didn’t seem as demeaning, when she was looking up at Catherine. “Even if that’s the case, I still wouldn’t mind doing this for you from time to time. Now, are you ready, or not?”

Ready was an understatement. Getting a taste of Catherine was all that Lysithea had been thinking about as she completed the list of tasks she was given, and now that Catherine was in front of her, her desire was only growing stronger. “Yes,” she said, her voice unusually small. “I’m ready.”

“Good! I am too. Y’know, I’ve been leaking a lot more often since we’ve started doing this.”

Lysithea flushed. Even throughout the day, Catherine’s breasts were leaking milk...? Lysithea wondered if Catherine would call upon her during the day, sometimes, to relieve her. Not wanting her imagination to get away from her all at once, Lysithea simply said, “We should get in the bed, then.”

“You got it, little sis.” 

Lysithea wasn’t sure she could get any more turned on.

Catherine sat at the foot of the bed, wasting no time pulling her shirt off of her head. She had removed her armor before Lysithea came, which Lysithea was glad for; she couldn’t wait a minute longer. When she took off her shirt, Lysithea could see a bit of moisture at the front of her brassiere. Lysithea’s breath caught when she saw it, but she also couldn’t find any words to describe what it made her feel, so she remained silent as Catherine took it off.

Catherine’s breasts, although full, still looked perfect on her toned body. Her deep brown nipples were perky and glistening with the milk that had slipped out throughout the day. Lysithea sat in her lap, as she always did, leaving Catherine’s breasts inches away from her face—and her mouth.

“M-may I...”

“Go right ahead,” Catherine said. Lysithea had been surprised, initially, at how motherly and comforting Catherine could sound, but it was natural to her by then. That gentle tone made Lysithea’s eyes fall shut, her lips seeking out Catherine’s nipple with little trouble. Lysithea immediately tasted it, the milk that had been waiting for her all day, but as she began to suck, the flavor grew even more vivid. Catherine’s hand settled on her lower back, stroking slowly. Lysithea might have fallen asleep, if she weren’t so focused on her task...

No, she was very awake. Even more awake when Catherine’s hand pushed up her skirt, two fingers rubbing Lysithea’s damp lips through her panties. Lysithea never wore tights when she was going to Catherine’s room to drink, because she knew how much Catherine loved to touch her. Even if she didn’t climax before they were finished, Catherine loved to touch her, oh-so gently, as she drank.

Lysithea pulled away when her mouth got a bit too full, swallowing what was left before looking up at Catherine with half-lidded eyes. 

“Good?”

“Yes. Good,” Lysithea mumbled.

“You deserve it, kiddo. You’ve been a really good girl—for everyone, but especially for me.”

Lysithea decided not to respond. She never knew how to take praise, and Catherine only made it harder. When was the last time someone had been so loving towards her, so caring? When had she ever looked up to someone so much? She wanted to keep being a good girl for Catherine. Even more than that, she wanted this reward of hers.

Lysithea moved to Catherine’s other breast, shifting in Catherine’s lap. The hand on Lysithea’s back moved to her panties, pulling them to the side so that Catherine could touch her properly. 

Catherine only put one finger inside of her, but that was enough for Lysithea to exhale hard through her nose, perhaps tickling Catherine’s skin as she did so. She kept drinking, even as her breaths quickened—in fact, she took even more, her tongue pushing against Catherine’s nipple for more pressure.

The sucking grew faster, and Catherine moaned a little, a sound that simultaneously startled and calmed Lysithea. Catherine was so real and so warm, her milk pouring into Lysithea’s mouth and down her throat and into her stomach—Lysithea wanted to get wrapped up in her, to be full with her. Catherine’s finger in her wasn’t nearly enough for her, either.

Lysithea grew into a frantic but steady pattern of sucking, swallowing, sucking, swallowing. She could feel herself getting full—she actually tended to eat a light dinner, knowing how much she liked to drink—but didn’t stop until Catherine put a hand to her head, patting her softly. Lysithea made a soft sound, then pulled off again. She wanted to dart her tongue out, lick up the milk that she’d left behind, but she suddenly felt embarrassed for being greedy.

“Sorry. Just...need a little break, there.” Lysithea hadn’t even noticed how flushed Catherine had been; it was a bit harder to notice in the dim lamplight. Lysithea rarely pleasured Catherine in ways other than drinking from her, but she often got to thinking about it... “You’re doing good, though.”

Lysithea wasn’t sure how she could do such a thing “good” or “well”, but she liked hearing the praise anyway. “I apologize if I was too eager...”

“Nah, never that. You deserve it all after working so hard today. Don’t worry, I’ll let you have some more.” Lysithea squealed, then clapped a hand over her mouth, when Catherine slid another finger in her with no warning. “But how about I take care of this, first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
